Et si ce n'était pas un rêve ?
by Europe-Chan13
Summary: Un jour, un jeune homme blond, un Ninja, se réveille dans un endroit inconnu... Enfin, pas totalement, finalement, il se trouve à Suna et va penser, en trouvant une maison à son nom et des clefs dans sa poche, qu'il rêve, sa thèse se renforcera lorsqu'il rencontrera Gaara, son ami, en bas-âge... Mais... Et si ce n'était pas un rêve ?


Ce matin, Naruto Uzumaki, jeune ninja de 16 ans, se réveille dans une rue, sans savoir comment il est arrivé là.

Naruto se réveilla, la tête dans le gaz, bavant comme un bienheureux. Ce n'est que quand il sentit qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, moelleux et douillet, mais sur quelque chose de dur qu'il se réveilla en sursaut.

Naruto- Kuso… Je suis où là ?

Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il dormait en pleins milieu d'une route et qu'il était à Suna. Il se releva, épousseta son pantalon et se dirigea au hasard. Pourquoi était-il là ? Et pourquoi…

Naruto- NANIIII ?! C'est quoi ça ?! Hurla-t-il devant une maison, sous le regard apeuré des passants.

Effectivement, Naruto avait de quoi être surpris, une maison, en pleins milieu de Suna était à son nom. Il se dit que quelqu'un d'autres devait porter son nom et mit ses mains dans ses poches. C'est là qu'il sentit un trousseau de clef dans sa poche. Il les sortit, il y en avait beaucoup et chacune étaient étiqueter. Deux étaient en évidence « Maison » et « boîte aux lettres ». Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux, cette maison était bien à lui ? Mais elle était bien trop grande, bien trop… Elle était à Suna ! Il inspira expira, rangea le trousseau et partit. Il était déjà venu ici, s'il était dans un rêve, autant se relaxait. Il se dirigea vers le petit parc où Gaara lui avait dit avoir passé son enfance sur une balançoire. La seule que personne n'ai jamais prise car il s'y était assis… Quand il arriva, il trouva la balançoire vide, un groupe d'enfant joué au ballon devant celle-ci alors il s'y installa et admira le paysage. Il avait trouvé ce petit parc très jolie quand il y était venu mais aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui il trouvait ça encore plus beau. Il regardait les enfants joué quand d'un coup, il entendit un reniflement.

…- C'est ma place. Dit une voix enfantine.

Naruto- Ne ?

Il tourna son regard vers l'enfant qui venait de lui parler et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris sous les yeux turquoise dans lesquelles vinrent danser une lueur triste.

Naruto- Ga-Gaara ?

L'enfant releva les yeux emplis de colère, pensant qu'encore une fois, on allait le traité de monstre.

Gaara- Quoi ?

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents, décidemment, il était dans un rêve magnifique, il avait une fois, vu une photo de Gaara petit et l'avait trouvé tellement mignon… Il avait la chance de le voir dans son rêve. D'après ce que lui avait dit Gaara, il était toujours rejeté quand il était petit et tout le monde le traitait de monstre, à force, il était en colère dès que quelqu'un disait son prénom, car à chaque fois ils fuyaient. L'enfant fut décontenancé par ce grand sourire.

Naruto- Gaara ! J'ai toujours voulu te voir, j'ai de la chance en dirait. Dit-il en tenant une main au jeune enfant.

Gaara regarda la main de Naruto, puis son visage, puis sa main, et enfin, s'approcha lentement afin de se mettre en face de Naruto. Naruto sourit et se dit que quitte à être dans un rêve autant profité et rendre l'enfant heureux. Il prit Gaara sur ses genoux en le soulevant par les bras. Gaara fut surprit en se sentant se soulevait et s'apprêter à riposté mais il atterrit sur les genoux de cet inconnu.

Gaara- Qui es-tu ?

Naruto- Moi ? Hum… Tu veux que je te dise la vérité ou que je te mente ?

Gaara sembla réfléchir… Et finalement, il choisit la vérité.

Naruto- En fait, je suis ton premier ami du futur.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent et il regarda Naruto.

Gaara- C'est vrai ?

Naruto- Hum… On peut dire que c'était vrai, mais on est déjà ami, pas vrai ?

Le visage du garçon s'illumina de mille feux et un sourire magnifique vint étirer ses lèvres.

Gaara- Pour de vrai ?

Naruto- Bien sûr ! Je m'appelle Naruto.

Gaara ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire et très rapidement de pleuré de joie. Naruto le retourna contre lui et le serra aussi fort qu'il put dans ses bras. Le bonheur du jeune enfant fut bien vite interrompu par le groupe qui jouait au ballon.

Enfant- Eh regardez ! C'est Gaara !

Petite- C'est vrai ! Regardez, il a pas peur de lui faire un câlin !

D'autres mots sortirent de leurs bouches et une petite fille qui se trouvait dans le groupe, mais un peu en retrait s'approcha de Naruto et Gaara. Elle semblait affreusement timide. Quand elle fut à leur hauteur, Gaara l'a regarda, toujours ses petites larmes de bonheur sur les joues. La petit fille fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un paquet de mouchoir avec une sourie dessus qu'elle tendit à Gaara. Il l'a regarda puis, d'une main hésitante, prit le paquet et prit un mouchoir dedans.

Fille- Tu es triste ?

Gaara- N-non.

Fille- Pourquoi tu pleures alors ? A cause d'eux ?

Naruto- Il pleure parce qu'il est content.

Fille- Ça existe ? Normalement on pleure quand on est triste.

Naruto- Oui, ça existe, tu verras un jour aussi tu pleureras de joie.

Fille- Pleuré de joie… Murmura-t-elle en essayant de comprendre. Je crois que je comprends, c'est quand on est trop heureux pour que ça reste à l'intérieur ?

Naruto- Oui, en quelque sorte.

Fille- Pourquoi tout le monde veut pas qu'on te parle ?

Gaara détourna les yeux et haussa les épaules, sachant très bien pourquoi mais ne se considérant pas dangereux.

Fille- Mon papa dit que tu es un monstre… Mais moi je le crois pas ! Parce qu'un monstre ça fait peur.

Mes amis aussi disent que tu es un monstre parce que tu contrôle le sable, moi je trouve ça chouette ! Et j'aimerais bien le faire aussi…

Le visage de Gaara s'illumina encore une fois et regarda la jeune fille avant de lui tendre son paquet de mouchoir. Une voix retentie au loin.

…- MAYA ! Vient ici tout de suite ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approché de ce monstre !

Maya- J'arrive papa ! Cria la petite fille.

Elle sourit à Gaara avant de lui dire.

Maya- Garde le, c'est notre premier cadeau d'ami ! Cria-t-elle avant de s'en allé en courant vers son père.

Gaara regarda longuement le paquet et le fourra dans sa poche en souriant.

Gaara- Je suis sûr que c'est grâce à toi qu'elle est venue me parlé.

Naruto- Mais non. Tu as bien entendu ? Elle a dit qu'elle trouvait que les monstres faisaient peur, ça veut dire qu'elle te trouve mignon.

Gaara- Je suis pas mignon… Ronchonna-t-il en rougissant.

Naruto- Je te trouve mignon moi.

Gaara rougit encore plus et détourna les yeux.

Gaara- Et quand je serais grand, je ressemblerais à quoi ?

Naruto fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une photo, plastifié qu'il tendit à Gaara.

Naruto- C'est nous.

Gaara- C'est nous quand je serais grand ? Dit-il émerveiller.

Naruto- Oui, après un looong combat pour vaincre les méchants.

Gaara- C'est vrai ? On sera vraiment ami alors ? Et les gens, les gens ils m'aimeront ?

Naruto- Oui, les gens t'aimeront.

Gaara- Vraiment ?

Le jeune garçon sauta sur ses pieds et regarda Naruto. Il lui prit la main et le tira de la balançoire avec une force incroyable pour son jeune âge.

Naruto- Où tu vas ?

Gaara- A ma maison.

Naruto le suivit alors et ils arrivèrent en face d'une maison, Gaara poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seul. La maison était vide et il faisait noir, il n'y avait plus d'électricité.

Naruto- Tu vis ici ? Mais c'est vide.

Gaara- Oui, quand mon oncle est partie des gens ont tout pris, alors je dors ici la nuit.

Naruto- On a qu'à aller chez-moi plutôt.

Le garçon acquiesça, attrapa un petit nounours et sortit en courant rejoindre Naruto. Sur la route, Gaara montra quelque truc à Naruto et ils passèrent, malheureusement, sous une fenêtre où une dame versait l'eau salle qui avait visiblement servit à récuré le sol de sa maison. Gaara en fut recouvert alors que Naruto n'eut juste que quelques petites goûtes sur lui. Gaara, en voyant l'état de son nounours, se mit à pleurer à chaude larme.

Gaara- Mon nounours…

Naruto- Oh… C'est pas grave, on va lui faire prendre un bain, d'accord ?

Gaara- D'accord. Dit-il en retrouvant le sourire. Ah !

Naruto- Quoi ?

Gaara- Ca puuue ! Dit-il puérilement, faisant rire Naruto.

Naruto- On est arrivé ça va. Il sortit le trousseau de clef de sa poche et ouvrit la porte, quand ils entrèrent, ils furent tous deux émerveillé, tout était beaux, enfantins, tout ce qu'aimait Naruto et Gaara. Naruto réfléchit tout en cherchant la salle de bain, il n'avait jamais donné de bain à un enfant. Il l'a trouva, les murs étaient roses bonbons, il y avait une petite baignoire blanche en pleins milieu avec des jouets tout autour, il y avait un porte serviette avec deux serviettes accroché dessus, ainsi qu'un peignoir pour enfant, comme si tout avait était prévu.

Gaara- Ouaaah ! C'est trop bien !

L'enfant se dirigea en courant vers le centre de la pièce en riant. Naruto sourit et s'approcha de la baignoire afin de faire couler l'eau, il regarda autour de lui et prit un tube de bain moussant qui se trouvé là et en versa la moitié dans le bain. L'eau se mit rapidement à moussé et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le bain était prêt.

Naruto- Gaara ! C'est prêt ! Cria-t-il pour que Gaara le rejoigne.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendait l'enfant courir dans les couloirs avant d'entrer dans la pièce en souriant. Naruto le déshabilla et le fit entrer dans l'eau chaude. Naruto s'occupa bien de lui et quelques minutes plus tard, l'enfant riait aux éclats sous les taquineries d'un Naruto, torse nue, pieds-nues, de la mousse sur le visage et le torse. Naruto avait mis une sorte de chapeau à Gaara pour ne pas qu'il ait de la mousse dans les yeux quand ses cheveux se ferait rincé et Gaara ricana, rougissant de plaisir sous les chatouilles de Naruto.

Naruto- Oh regarde tu rougis ! Dit-il en mettant son doigt sur la joue de Gaara qui mit ses mains devant sa bouche en riant.

Ils jouèrent encore une vingtaine de minutes et Gaara commença à greloté alors Naruto le rinça et le sortit du bain, l'entourant d'une serviette. Il chercha ce qu'il pourrait lui donné comme pyjamas et tomba sur une petite tenue, une sorte de pyjamas ourson. Le trouvant vraiment mignon, Naruto le montra à Gaara qui se réjouit de le porter, il lui enfila alors et le regarda de haut en bas, il était vraiment trop mignon comme ça alors Naruto lui dessina un cœur sur le front à la place du tatouage et le prit en photo.

Naruto sourit en regardant la photo et proposa à Gaara de regarder un film, il accepta joyeusement et ils regardèrent des dessins-animés jusqu'à midi, Gaara finit par avoir faim, n'ayant rien à manger, Naruto se décida à sortir, Gaara étant en pyjamas, il ne pouvait pas lui mettre de chaussures car le pyjamas n'était pas ouvert aux pieds, alors il le prit contre son flanc, le soutenant d'un bras.

Naruto- Je vais t'acheter quelque chose à manger, d'accord ?

Gaara- Des ramens !

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents, il ne pensait pas que Gaara aimait les ramens, enfin, ce n'était sûrement qu'un rêve de toute façon.

Naruto- D'accord, des ramens

Ils sortirent de la maison et dès qu'ils furent dehors, ils attirèrent déjà des regards. Certains très tendre envers Gaara, et d'autres un peu méfiant, ou encore des haineux envers Naruto. Quand ils furent devant le stand de ramens, un client cracha son venin en pleins dans la figure de Gaara.

Client- De toute façon, quoi qu'ils en fassent, ce gamin restera toujours un intrus et un monstre.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et déposa Gaara sur un siège avant de s'approché de l'homme qui s'apprêtait à partir.

Naruto- Ce n'est pas un monstre ! Ni un intrus ! C'est un enfant ! Comme tous ceux de votre village ! Comme tous les enfants du monde ! Il est juste… Il est juste différent ! Il n'a pas choisi d'avoir un démon en lui ! Il ne vous a rien fait ! Il veut juste qu'on l'aime ou qu'on lui fiche la paix ! Vous n'avez cas ne pas lui parlé si vous ne l'aimez pas ! Mais moi je l'aime et je ne laisserais pas une personne aussi banal que vous jugé Gaara ! Et moi aussi, j'ai un démon dans mon corps, j'abrite un putain de démon ! Et alors, ça a changé quelque chose ?! Espèce de connard !

Client- Un démon ?! Il a un dé…

L'homme ne finit pas sa phrase car Naruto, très énervé lui avait fichu un coup de poing. Gaara, apeuré, se recula un peu sur son tabouret et entra en contact avec quelque chose de dur, il se retourna et vit, pour la première fois, un visage autre que celui de Naruto lui sourire. C'était un homme aux cheveux rouges, un tatouage au-dessus de l'œil gauche, c'était lui qui lui parlait, lui-même en grand. Son futur lui tendit les bras et Gaara vint s'y blottir, tout heureux de se rencontré lui-même. Une bagarre faisait rage entre le client et Naruto, qui fut bientôt stoppé par trois personnes. L'homme se sauva en courant alors que Naruto lui lança une insulte. Quand celui-ci fut relâché, il se retourna pour voir Gaara mais cru tombé à la renverse en voyant le Gaara qu'il connaissait, serrer dans ses bras l'ancien Gaara. Le grand Gaara le regarda, et lui sourit avant de disparaître, ainsi que le petit Gaara et tout le paysage se trouvant autour de lui. Il ne vit plus rien et quand il retrouva sa vue, il se trouvait dans une chambre d'enfant. Gaara allongé dans un lit qui le regardait.

Gaara- Dit Naruto ?

Naruto- Oui ?

Gaara- C'est quoi faire l'amour ?

Naruto manqua de s'étouffé devant cette question, puis y réfléchis vraiment, se donnant presque mal à la tête.

Naruto- Hum… C'est quand deux personnes qui s'aime, unissent leurs corps.

Gaara- Et nous, est-ce qu'on s'aime ?

Naruto- Je pense que oui. Dit-il en souriant.

Gaara- Si on s'aime alors, on peut faire l'amour ? C'est quoi unir le corps ?

Naruto ricana.

Naruto- Non on peut pas faire ça.

Gaara- Pourquoi ? Ça fait mal d'unir le corps ? Est-ce que c'est comme si on avait une partie de notre corps collé à une autre partie du corps de l'autre ?

Naruto- Non c'est pas ça, on peut pas car tu es trop jeune. Et oui, ça peut faire mal, mais ça fait du bien après.

Gaara- J'aimerais bien essayé, je suis pas trop petit, montre-moi comment on fait l'amour alors.

Naruto sourit tendrement à Gaara et lui caressa la joue, il aurait aimé connaître Gaara étant petit.

Naruto- Quand tu seras plus grand d'accord ? Si tu t'en souviens, tu n'auras cas me le dire, et je te montrerais.

Gaara- D'accord. Dit-il en souriant. Dit, est-ce que tu m'aime quand je suis grand ?

Naruto- Oui, je t'aime aussi quand tu es grand.

Gaara- C'est vrai ? Eh Naruto, c'est quoi être amoureux ? Et…

Naruto- Tu poses des questions bien compliqué le soir toi… Une par une, d'accord ?

Gaara- D'accord.

Naruto- Être amoureux c'est quand deux personnes s'aiment, très fort, tellement fort que même tout le sable du désert se ferait détruire à côté.

Gaara- C'est vrai ?!

Naruto- Oui… Si…

Gaara- Si quoi ? Eh, est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi quand je suis grand ?

Naruto ricana, puis rougit en se posant la question… Il avait fait de grandes choses pour Gaara, sans même que celui ne le sache, il aurait pu gravir des montagnes et vidé tout le désert de son sable si celui-ci lui avait demandé… Cela signifiait-il être amoureux ? Non… Il était amoureux de Gaara car il allait mal quand il n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui, ou dès qu'il le quitté pour revenir à Konoha, il en était amoureux car il ne pouvait plus tenir en place dès qu'un voyage à Suna s'annonçait ou que Gaara venait à Konoha. Il en était amoureux car il le désirait, il était amoureux parce que c'était comme ça…

Naruto- Oui… Je pense que oui…

Gaara- C'est vrai ?

Naruto- Oui.

Gaara- Et moi maintenant ? Et ça veut dire que tu serais capable de détruire tout le sable du désert pour moi quand je suis grand ?

Naruto- Je pourrais assécher les mers pour le toi présent et vidé le désert de son sable pour le toi futur.

Gaara poussa un soupir d'admiration et porta sa petite main dans les cheveux de Naruto.

Gaara- Ils ressemblent au soleil. Dit Naruto ?

Naruto- Oui ?

Gaara- Tu pourras me dire que tu m'aimes ?

Naruto- Je t'aime, petit démon du sable. Dit-il en lui faisant des chatouilles.

Gaara explosa de rire en se tortillant dans ses draps et quand Naruto arrêta, Gaara demande :

Gaara- Eh, est-ce que c'est vrai que toi aussi tu as un démon dans ton corps ?

Naruto- Oui.

Gaara- Il est où ton sceau alors ? Est-ce que tu en as un ?

Naruto- Oui, plusieurs, tu veux les voir ?

Gaara- Ouiiii !

Naruto lui sourit, se leva et souleva son T-shirt. Gaara se redressa dans son lit et examina les sceaux marquant le ventre de Naruto, il les toucha, les retraçant en souriant.

Gaara- Ils sont trop beaux !

Naruto gloussa et remit son T-shirt avant d'appuyé sur le front de Gaara pour le rallongé.

Naruto- Il faut dormir maintenant.

Gaara- Naruto ? Est-ce que tu peux m'embrassais ?

Naruto- Bien sûr. Dit-il en se baissant pour embrasser le front, le nez et les joues de Gaara.

Gaara- Et comme les adultes ?

Naruto- Tu sais, tu es un peu jeune pour ça.

Gaara- Je sais, et même que quand je vois des gens qui s'embrasse comme ça je trouve ça dégoûtant, mais j'aurais peut-être jamais la chance de savoir ce que ça fait alors… On dira rien ?

Naruto sourit et se rebaissa une nouvelle fois afin de déposé ses lèvres sur les fines lèvres de Gaara. C'était un baiser chaste et papillon, convenant parfaitement à un enfant.

Gaara- C'est marrant, les autres gens ils ont leurs langues qui bavent et tout, c'est pas beau. Est-ce que c'était beau ça ?

Naruto lui sourit et replaça une mèche rouge rebelle.

Naruto- Oui, c'était beau… Maintenant il faut que tu dormes.

Gaara- D'accord, est-ce que tu peux dormir avec moi ?

Naruto réfléchit un instant, puis accepta, il souleva alors Gaara, se mit dans le lit et plaça celui-ci sur son ventre. Gaara posa sa tête sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur et ils s'endormirent comme ça. Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla et ce n'était pas Gaara qu'il avait dans les bras, mais c'était son oreiller. Il sourit, il avait fait le plus beau rêve de sa vie. Il se leva de son lit et prit conscience qu'il avait le même pyjama que dans son rêve, et qu'il n'avait jamais eue de pyjamas comme ça. Il réfléchit. C'était impossible que son rêve soit réel… Il haussa les épaules et partit faire son train-train habituel, se laver, se changer, manger et sortir dans Konoha. Une fois qu'il fut dehors, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire alors il erra sans but, il s'ennuyait et aurait aimé que le Gaara enfant soit avec lui. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son rêve et quand il se repassa le rire de l'enfant dans sa tête, il sourit en regardant le ciel. Le rire de cet enfant était sûrement la plus belle chose qui puisse exister. Il continua de regarder le ciel quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appelé. C'était Sakura et Sasukke qui arrivaient en courant.

Sakura- Naruto ! On t'a cherché hier !

Sasukke- C'est vrai ça, t'étais où ?

Naruto- Hier ? Ben j'ai pas bougé, hier je vous parlé, on a même cherché le chat de ta voisine Sakura.

Sakura- Mais non Naruto.

Sasukke- Ca c'était avant-hier. Hier t'étais pas chez-toi, ni dans Konoha, t'étais nulle part, comme si t'avais disparu. Et Gaara aussi avait disparu, enfin lui il était dans son lit, et il bouger plus, il avait les yeux ouvert qui bougé, mais il était comme mort.

Naruto releva la tête vers le ciel et sourit amoureusement, Gaara… Puis d'un coup, il fronça les sourcils, cela voudrait dire qu'il avait bien vécu sa journée d'hier et qu'il n'avait pas rêvé… Il avait vraiment embrassé le Gaara petit ? Un nouveau sourire, amusé, prit place sur son visage. Il était amoureux de Gaara… Les yeux de Naruto brillèrent d'une lueur amoureuse et Sakura et Sasukke se regardèrent avant de ricaner.

Sasukke- Eh Naruto, t'étais où hier ?

Sakura- Tu serais pas amoureux toi ?

Naruto les regarda et rougit en détournant les yeux.

Naruto- Vous racontez n'importe quoi, et j'étais nulle part.

Sasukke- Nous prend pas pour des idiots Usuratonkachi. On sait très bien, toi comme moi que t'en pince pour quelqu'un. C'est qui ? Elle est belle ?

Naruto croisa les bras et pensa que oui, il était magnifique.

Naruto- Tu peux pas savoir comme il.

Sakura- Comme il ?

Sasukke- Noooon ? Dit-il, halluciné. C'est un mec ?

Naruto- Et alors ?! Toi t'en pincé pour Neji j'te signale.

Sakura- Pour Neji ? Sérieux ?

Sasukke- Et on sort ensemble, vous êtes content ? Dit-il sèchement.

Sakura/Naruto- Mais c'est génial !

Sakura sauta au cou de Sasukke en riant.

Sakura- Mon petit glaçon s'est assemblé avec un autre glaçon !

Sasukke fit une moue boudeuse adorable, il était beaucoup moins distant depuis que Naruto l'avait arraché aux griffes d'Orushimaru et cela faisait plaisir à tout le monde. Quant à Naruto, il commença à s'éloigné, rêveur.

Sasukke- Eh Naruto ! Tu sais que Gaara doit venir dans une heure ?

Naruto s'arrêta, les poils sur sa nuque se hérissant de joie. Il se retourna, un immense sourire collé au visage.

Naruto- Sérieux ?

Sasukke- Ouais, Tsunade me l'a dit.

Naruto ricana avant de se sauvé en courant sous le regard lassé de Sakura et Sasukke.

Sakura- Moi j'crois qu'il aime Gaara.

Sasukke- Ouais moi aussi, mais il s'en est rendu compte qu'hier… N'empêche, je me demande où il était.

Sakura- Oui, moi aussi.

Ils haussèrent les épaules et partirent eux-aussi. Deux heures plus tard, Naruto cherché encore ce qu'il pouvait faire, ayant complétement oublié l'arrivé de Gaara qui fut très vexé de ne pas le voir l'accueillir comme d'habitude, mais en même temps soulagé. Naruto se baladait dans la ville, puis d'un coup il s'arrêta, pensant avoir oublié quelque chose. Quand il se souvint que Gaara devait venir depuis une heure déjà, il ouvrit de grands yeux et partit en courant dans toute la ville, sous le regard des passants qui le pensait fou.

Naruto- Merde merde merde merde merde merde ! Criait-il en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Il passa devant Gaara, Sakura et Sasukke qui le regardèrent passer, légèrement surpris. Quand celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il les avaient passés, il fit demi-tour et repassa en courant. Gaara était en pleins milieu de la route aux côtés de Sakura et Sasukke, Naruto sourit et fonça directement sur Gaara sous les yeux écarquillé de L'hokage du village. Il courut le prendre dans ses bras et le choc fut tellement fort que Gaara tomba, Naruto le suivant en souriant, déballant déjà toute sa vie.

Gaara était rouge de gêne, Naruto ne lui avait jamais sauté dessus comme ça, il savait se tenir un minimum et le voilà, sur lui, allongé par terre en train de lui parler.

Naruto- Et même que…

Tsunade- NARUTO UZUMAKI !

Naruto- Ne ? Dit-il en relevant les yeux.

L'hokage l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le souleva d'une main.

Tsunade- Ca va pas de sauté comme ça sur le Kazekage ?

Gaara se releva, ayant calmé ses rougeurs, s'époussetant son pantalon.

Naruto- Euh… Oups ? Dit-il, devenant rouge suite à sa bêtise.

Gaara haussa un sourcil, il n'avait jamais vu Naruto rougir pour des choses comme ça, pas avec les autres en tout cas… Etait-ce… La vérité ? Gaara rougit soudainement sous les regards complétement halluciné de Tsunade, Sakura et Sasukke, voir Naruto rougir était une chose, mais voir Gaara rougir en était une autre.

Sakura- Gaara tu…

Gaara- Hn ? Qu'importe, reprenons, où en étions-nous ?

Naruto fut déposé au sol et il battit des paupières, choqué de voir que Gaara ne lui disait même pas bonjour. Sans savoir pourquoi, et pour une chose aussi futile, il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Voir Gaara poursuivre sa conversation comme de rien n'était, comme s'il n'existait pas lui fendait le cœur. Un reniflement vint les interrompre dans leurs discussions sur les rapports entres Konoha et Suna et tous regardèrent Naruto, qui reniflé et qui pleuré comme un enfant.

Sakura- Naruto tu pleures ?

Sasukke s'approcha de son ami et mit une main sur ses épaules, réconfortantes.

Sasukke- Pourquoi tu pleures Usuratonkachi ?

Tsunade, complétement choqué ne dit rien et Gaara non plus, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Sasukke se pencha à l'oreille de Naruto et lui demanda si c'était à cause de l'indifférence de Gaara, alors Naruto piqua un fard et repoussa Sasukke.

Naruto- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Cria-t-il avant de partir en courant.

Tous le regardèrent partir.

Gaara- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

Sakura- Je crois que… Non je sais pas…

Sasukke- Tu l'ignores.

Tsunade- C'est pour ça ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il pleurerait pour des choses aussi futiles.

Gaara, lui, était vraiment touché de savoir qu'il avait tant d'importance aux yeux de Naruto.

Sakura- Ce n'est pas futile pour lui et…

Gaara s'enfuit, à son tour en courant, suivant la direction de Naruto.

Sasukke- Je crois qu'ils se tournent autour. Avoua-t-il à l'Hokage qui s'évanouit sous le choc.

Sakura- Bon, je pense que le sujet et clos, les rapports entre Suna et Konoha ne seront que bien meilleur.

Sasukke ricana et ils s'éloignèrent, laissant L'hokage, seule. De son côté, Naruto s'arrêta au plus loin de la foule où il reprit son souffle, se traitant d'idiot.

Naruto- J'ai vraiment pleuré pour ça ?

Il voulut rire mais il se remit à pleurer comme un enfant. Il pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une odeur, une odeur qu'il connaissait par cœur, celle de Gaara. Il releva la tête et tomba dans les yeux turquoise de Gaara.

Gaara- Salut.

Naruto ne répondit pas, détournant les yeux.

Gaara- Pourquoi tu ne me le dit pas ?

Naruto haussa un sourcil et regarda Gaara qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Naruto- Te dire quoi ?

Gaara- Ce que tu m'as dit, à mon moi petit.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, rouge comme une tomate. Comment se faisait-il que Gaara savait ? Pourtant il ne…

Gaara- Tu te demandes comment je sais ? C'est simple. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait mais c'était comme si j'étais dans ton rêve, je voyais tout en spectateur, mais je crois que ce n'était pas un simple rêve. J'ai même réussis à faire une apparition moi aussi.

Naruto- Je… Tu…. Je… Il… Nous… Enfin…

Gaara- Tu comptes me faire tous les pronoms personnels ?

Naruto- Je… Je sais pas quoi dire…

Gaara- Alors dit-le moi… Je voudrais la preuve que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air que tu as balancé parce que tu pensais que tu étais dans un rêve.

Naruto- Mais… Tu étais comme ça quand tu étais petit ?

Gaara- C'est pas le sujet, mais oui, j'étais comme ça.

Naruto retrouva le sourire en repensant à la petite tête qu'il avait câliné toute une journée.

Naruto- Tu posais aussi ce genre de question ?

Gaara rougit et détourna le regard.

Gaara- Non, j'en ai jamais eus l'occasion. Mais si je t'avais eus pour seul famille, oui.

Naruto sourit et attrapa le menton de Gaara afin qu'il le regarde encore.

Naruto- Je les aime…

Gaara- De quoi tu parles ? Dit-il, aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Naruto- T'es yeux…

Gaara ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixé les deux perles azurs qui regardaient fixement ses yeux.

Naruto mit sa main derrière la tête de Gaara et ferma les yeux, se penchant pour l'embrassé, Gaara mit ses doigts sur le mentons de Naruto, juste pour savoir quelque chose que lui seul voulait savoir. Depuis combien de temps attendaient-ils ce moment où leurs lèvres s'uniraient ? Ils n'en savaient rien mais ils en mourraient d'envie.

Naruto se pencha d'avantage et scella ses lèvres à celle de Gaara dans un doux baiser. Ils avaient juste besoin de se sentir, de sentir le corps de l'autre alors dans un mouvement, leurs torses se collèrent et le baiser s'approfondit, se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus assez de souffle pour continuer. Quand ils se séparèrent, Naruto colla son front à celui de Gaara, reprenant son souffle, il murmura.

Naruto- Je pourrais assécher les mers et vidé le désert de son sable si tu me le demandais…

Gaara sourit et nicha sa tête dans le cou de Naruto. Enfin… Il se sentait complet et aimer, aimer d'une autre façon que l'admiration des citoyens, aimer d'une autre façon que l'amour fraternel et maternelle. Aimer d'une façon qu'eux seules pouvaient connaître, aimer de la plus belle des façons. Aimer pour de vrai.


End file.
